In The End
by dama-de-tinieblas
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, one man named Severus Snape attemps to deal with the hardships that the war has presented him with. (HGSS) R&R por favor
1. Reminisce

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize form the Harry Potter novels. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. I do, however, own any original characters and the plot. "Woke Up This Morning" belongs to Nickelback. 

BTW: I wrote this on spur of the moment to piss off my friends' mother. It was written in an hours so be kind.

In The End 

_~I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave_

_~Already said goodbye…nothin' left to say_

            Forty-eight year old Severus Snape stood lamentably, melancholily and rigid over the freshly covered grave, the wind tangling through his shoulder length raven black hair. To anyone who knew him he was taking this death harder than his outward appearance showed. He continued to stand there, long after the funeral service, lost in his own grief of the loss of his late wife, unable to say a final goodbye.

_~A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent_

            "Severus?" questioned a voice, walking toward the mourning man. "Severus?" the voice, now known to be a woman, questioned again, coming to stand beside him. "Severus, are you alright? You've been standing here not moving at all for five hours."

            Snape turned slightly, and the woman saw the tears threatening to spill form the endless depths of his obsidian eyes. "I'm fine Renée. I just never expected it to end like this, and so soon."

_~Not how I wanted it…I'm hating all of this_

            "She wouldn't have wanted you to cut yourself off from everyone because she died Severus. She loved you and there is substantial, solid proof of that at my home." Consoled Renée.

            Nodding, Severus looked down again to read the inscription on the tombstone in front of him:

_Hermione Angela Granger – Snape_

_September 19, 1987 – May 23, 2015_

_Beloved wife, daughter, family member,_

_Colleague, student, and teacher._

_Her presence will be missed,_

_But spirit will live on with all of us forever._

_~__Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays_

_~No I don't mind keeping this bottled up inside me_

_~You came along and tore this wall down around me_

*Flashback*

A timid knock came ion the door leading to the office of Professor Snape. Speaking, the voice of Hogwarts' Head Girl Hermione Granger said, "Professor Snape?"

            "Enter!" barked the voice of Professor Snape.

            Opening the door and walking in, she closed the door behind her and sat in the chair that he gestured to. "You wanted to see me sir? Is this about my final potions project?"

            "Hermione please. We have been working together since when? October I believe. You remember you can call me Severus outside of class."

            "Of course Severus. I just wasn't sure if this was a _professional_ visit or not. You never specified in that _discreet_ note you sent to me earlier."

            Smiling slightly, something Hermione had taught him to do over their last seven months of working together. "Come with me into my study. This conversation really isn't appropriate for the office. As you can tell I use the officer to intimidate my students." As her said this he stood from his chair behind his desk and walked around it. Extending his hand, he pulled Hermione out of his chair and walked over to a bookshelf on the right wall and pulled out a book. Heading through the opening that appeared he continued on without looking back, knowing that she would follow. After leading them trough many different twists and turns in the corridor, bypassing the side turns that would get you lost, they immerged into Snape's study. It was done in typical Slytherin dark green and silver, along with deep mahogany wood. They sat together, in front of the crackling fire, enduring an uncomfortable silence for ten minutes until Hermione broke the silence. 

            "What did you want to talk to me about Severus?" questioned Hermione, starting the inevitable conversation.

            "I wanted to talk to you about your um…relationship." He replied hesitantly.

            "Our working relationship?" Hermione questioned, not quite believing where this conversation was heading.

            "No. I want you to hear me out before you say anything."

            "Ok." Replied Hermione, pulling her feet up under herself and leaning back in the armchair.

            "I realize that over the past seven months that we have been working together under Dumbledore's orders. However after some time it came to the point where I WANTED to work with you, after which we because friends so to speak. But somewhere during this time my…feelings changed for you. No longer were you the friendly working companion. It came to the point where my feelings for you rose to levels above friendship. I guess you can say that I fancy you." When he say the shock on her face he immediately continued, I understand completely if you're disgusted and never want to see or hear from me again. I would loath myself as well. I will even arrange it so you no longer have to take potions with me for the remainder of the year." As Severus finally finished his confession, he hung his head, and stared at the floor, wishing it would open and swallow him, and not daring to look at her.

_~Looks like you found me…now I know why_

_~I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_

            After a few tense moments of silence Hermione stood and crossed the short distance to stand in front of him. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head up to look at her. "How long Severus?"

            "About three months now, right after the incident with that idiot Crabbe. Maybe you should just leave, I'm sorry I told you. This whole conversation was a mistake, so just forget it, you could never feel the same."

            "Smiling, Hermione said, "You can't tell me how I can feel. Besides, I never said that Severus."

            "Startled, he looked up at her, trying to pry the truth from her eyes. "You mean…"

            "Yes Severus, I fancy you too. Ever since you saved me from being assaulted by Crabbe." As she said this with sparkling eyes, she took his head in both her hands, sat down straddling his lap and deeply kissed him, months of passion being released.

*End Flashback*

*Flashback (2nd)* 

            "Crucio!" shouted Voldemort for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, relinquishing in the screams of pain and agony that came from Hermione, and the sight of one Severus Snape who was struggling attains the vice grip grasps on his arms, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy and Nott, trying to get to the crumpled form of his wife.

            "Leave her alone Voldemort! She never did anything to you!" he shouted at the creature, unsuccessfully getting away from the grasps of the other death eaters.

            "You are a traitor Severus and she's a mudblood. So much lower than yourself. You went against your beliefs, those of a death eater, and got involved with that piece of filth. If she was just your whore I may have let it pass, but you **MARRIED** her! And then I find you you've been a spy and loyal to Dumbledore the entire time! No Severus, I wont leave her alone. You know what we do to traitors, but killing you wont matter to you. You've never been afraid of death. So I will hit you where it hurts you most. THE MUDBLOOD YOU CALL A WIFE! Crucio!" yelled Voldemort once again pointing his wand at Hermione for the sixth time.

            "STOP!"

            "Avada Kedavera!" yelled a voice from behind Voldemort, initiating and completing the surprise attack, his want pointed at Voldemort. Emerging into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest from the raging battle on the school grounds was Draco Malfoy, his wand still pointed at the prone form of the Dark Lord. "Stupefy!" shouted Draco, hitting Lucius and Nott, who released Snape.

            Snape immediately picked himself up off the ground and ran over to the sill form of Hermione and dropped down beside her. "Hermione? Are you all right? Please be alright." 

            "Severus?" Hermione weakly responded.

            "Yes. I'm here. It's over now, everything is going to be alright."

            "Take care of them Severus. They need you and you need them. Please Severus."

            "What are you talking about Hermione? We're going to her the medi-withces out here and you'll be just fine."

            "Severus I'm not going to make it. You have to promise me you'll take care of them."

            "No Hermione, you can't leave me. I need you. I'm sorry I hide my feelings sometimes. I always thought we would have all the time in the world. Please Hermione, I need you too much."

            Smiling up at him she said, "I'll always be there Severus. Make sure they know I love them."

            Seeming to accept fate, he said with tear rolling down his face, "I will. I…I love you Hermione." And kissed her one last time.

            Breaking apart she drew her last breath and said, a smile on her face, "Good-bye. I love you too Severus."

            Snape sat there, tightly clutching her dead body, as it slowly grew cold, to him long after the aurors arrived until they made him give the body to the medi-witch and was ordered to get some sleep. The only result was to awaken a few hours later in his in-laws house to an empty spot next to him on the bed. Registering the earlier events, he let the tears fall again, feeling like shit because he had been unable to prevent Hermione's untimely death.

*End Flashback* 

            "Severus please don't do this now. Not when they need you so much."

_~I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change_

_~If you don't like it…there's the door…nobody made you stay_

_~Their ain't a woman on the planet who could deal with it_

_~Just how I wanted it…I'm hating all of this_

            "Renée you have to understand. I've never been a good person. I joined the death eaters when I was eighteen and them I married you daughter four and a half years ago. She's the very type of person I was supposed to torture, rape, and kill. That's exactly what I did to muggleborns and muggles for a while until I came to realize it was wrong and went to Dumbledore in hope of redemption. The Marauders terrorized me in school and I did the same to them. I'm an utter bastard to my students. When I yelled at them now they always ran up to the Muggle Studies classroom to see Hermione after I married her. Hell, I was a bastard to her when she was a student. She deserved so much better than me."

            "Severus listen to me. She choose you because she **_loved_** you. It was you that madder her happy. Nobody made her stay. She stayed on her own accord."

            "Renée I was twice her age! I'm old enough to be her father. I'm only three years younger than you. She should have been with somebody her won age like Potter or Weasley. Longbottom even, not her 'greasy git' of a potions professor." He spoke downcast.

            "But your not her father, Edward is. Besides from what Hermione has told us wizards have a longer lifespan then us muggles. Edward and I couldn't care less about your age, especially since you made her happy. You're also the one she married and the one she had been sleeping with for the last six years. She had to have seen something in you."

            "I know. I guess that I just still couldn't believe it when she kissed me that first time after saying she loved me."

            Smiling, Renée said, "Lets go back to the house. We'll never forget her Severus." After she saw him nod his head, they headed for Renée's car.

_~Now I know why I hid my love form you somedays_

_~No I don't mind keeping it all bottled up inside me_

_~You came along and tore this wall down around me_

            Renée noticed that her son-in-law was deep in thought and decided against striking up a friendly conversation on the way back to the house. Although she want sure exactly what he was thinking about, but she had an inkling and knew it was better not to disturb him.

            Driving into the garage, Snape got out of the car as soon as it stopped and waked into the house, into the entrance hall, up the stairs, turned left and right, and opened the third door on the right. After he entered the room he crossed to the crib in the middle of the room and just looked down at the two-month-old child lying there. The small child had wavy midnight black hair and round chocolate eyes that had specs of gold. Isabel Amelia Snape, the child of Severus and Hermione Snape. Snape leaned over the side of the crib and picked up his only daughter who was ironically born after a very short labor on March 11, 2015 during Hermione's 2nd period Muggle Studies class and Severus' own 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class while he was being visited by Potter. A 3rd year by the name of Samantha Lanstring, one of Hermione's favorite students whom he could tolerate and whom had often spent time in their rooms chatting with his wife, had come bursting into his classroom halfway through class, and just as he had been about to reprimand her she held up her hand to stop him, saying through pants for air, "Hermione…baby…Muggle Studies classroom…needs hospital wing." And then plopped down in a spare seat as Snape ran out the door with Harry close behind, the students following moments later. Looking down at her with tears once again brimming in his eyes, he noticed the severe resemblance between her and her mother.

            "She's lovely isn't she?" came the voice of Edward Granger, who stood in the doorframe and slowly waked up to him.

            "Yes, just like her mother." Replied Snape, looking up at Edward.

            "I know you love Hermione deeply even though she is no longer physically with us Severus and I'm gland that you do. I also realize that these next few months will be hard on you and others, but you the most. Always remember that if you ever need anything, anything at all including the weekend to yourself just let Renée and myself know. We'll be glad to help seeing as how we know how hard it is to raise a child, especially a girl, with tow parents let alone one. Don't worry, you'll be a great father."

            "That may be the case and thought now, but when I'm teaching the class that thought may be different." Replied Snape, being slightly hugged by his father in-law.

            "That may be the case dad, but I think that is for us to decide really." Came a voice dripping with confidence from the front of the room. Four-year-old Aden Demitrius Snape, oldest child of Severus and Hermione, stood with his arms crossed very much imitating his father. Flanking him was his younger twin brother Logan Zachary Snape, who nodded his head in agreement with his brother.

            "That's what you think. Go ask your Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, or Aunt Ginny. They'll take my side."

            "What about Uncle Draco? Wouldn't he agree with his wife? Aunt Ginny I mean." Questioned Logan.

            "No, he'll agree with you because I always showed favoritism to the Slytherins. Go say good-bye to your grandparents and we'll go home."

            "Can you apparate us?" quirked Aden, his chestnut colored brown hair falling in his face and raven eyes twinkling.

            "Not with your sister, its too dangerous. We are going to Floo today. Maybe next time."

            "Fine." Said Aden, downcast. Then he and Logan said in unison "Bye Grandpa!" and ran out of the room and downstairs to find their grandmother.

            "Severus you're going to spoil those kids rotten."

            "Wont happen. Not with two dentists for grandparents." Answered Snape with a smirk.

_~Looks like you found me…now I know why_

_~I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_

_____________________________

Well? What did you think? I tried not to make it to dark, which I think I did by adding a certain amount of fluff. BTW: any names you didn't recognize were thought up by my best friend Miranda (or Luisa), except for the kids middle names. I'm not sure if I should write an epilogue or not, although I have a good idea. If I write it, it all depends on what you reviewers have to say on if you want one. Oh, and Snape/Hermione is my new obsession just to warn you. (I'll still write my Draco/Ginny stories I have going among many others.) Its seems that Luisa's mom couldn't believe I wrote this after I made her read it. She despises Snape/Hermione for some reason. 

Anyway, R&R por favor.

*dama_de_tinieblas*


	2. Life Continues

Authors note: I know, I know, this was only suppose to be a one chapter story but I thought of a really good plot for it so I just HAD to continue. Besides, I didn't quite like it how it was a one chapter. The kids are two cute! I simply had to develop their characters! I hope you enjoy. If you want to beta read for this story or my others, e-mail me or state it in a review. Gracias. 

In The End

Chapter 2: Life Continues

            "Aunt Minerva! Aunt Minerva!" chorused the shouting voices of Aden and Logan as they dashed into the classroom of Professor McGonagall. Hearing the urgent shouting her surrogate nephew she stopped mid-lecture to her seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class and looked pointedly at the six-year-olds. 

            "What is it boys? Can't you see I'm in the middle of teaching a class? Maybe it would be helpful to them if I were to use you as an example for our human transfiguration. And here I thought your father may have taught you some form of manners, but alas I must have thought wrong!"

            "In the middle of class?" Logan mused, and both he and Aden looked around the room, noticing it was in fact filled with students. Grinning, they both turned toward the others who were openly staring at them, raised their arms and energetically waved saying, "Hello everybody! Don't mind us we're just passin' through!" Turning back to their surrogate aunt they distantly saw her sigh and shake her head in defeat. Everybody had been on the receiving end of their antics at one point or another, and this group of kids had known them since they were born!

            "Seriously boys, why are you here?" McGonagall demanded.

            Snapping back into the correct frame of mind, Aden nearly shouted in distress, "We can't find Isabel!"

            Startled by the revelation McGonagall whipped around from gathering papers on her desk, the ones in her hand fluttering to the floor, and dangerously hissed, "What do you mean you 'can't find Isabel'? She was **SUPPOSED** to be with you wasn't she?"

            "Yes but we left the Great Hall for only a few minutes to chat with Oliver and Corrin before they left, which they were doing might I add," Aden explained, "and when we came back five minutes later she was gone!"

            "We've checked everywhere Aunt Minerva. From the Astronomy tower to Hagrid's too! Hagrid's got nifflers there and you know how much Isabel loves animals. But she's NOWHERE. Dad'll maim us if we don't find her! This time I bet our ears'll fall off this time from him screeching like a rabid banshee! You have to help us Aunt Minerva," Logan hastily added, knowing the conversation wasn't going well. There was no doubt in anybody's mind about who Isabel was. Even the first years knew Isabel Amelia Snape who had become a menacing plague to everybody at Hogwarts once she had began to walk, even more so than her brothers had. At the age of two, the worst was just beginning.

            "You two know better than to leave her on her own," McGonagall scolded, "Did you ch-" she began to say but was cut off by a loud and resounding crash that echoed and reverberated through the presently deserted hallways, followed by high pitched giggling. 

            "Oh no…" Logan muttered.

            "Isabel," Aden finished for him.

            Turning back to her class, which was trying to suppress snickers at how characteristically unalike these children were from their father, McGonagall ordered the class but was directly addressing one Slytherin in particular, "Miss Lexing your in charge. I'll return shortly. Everyone continue your work, if anything is disorganized upon my return each house will loose one hundred points each," and with that she dashed out of the room following the six-year-olds.

            Two floors below the transfiguration classroom in the dungeons a silver suit of armor was laying in pieces in front of a happily laughing two-year-old. Suddenly and irate voice could be heard shouting form the end of the corridor, and seeing Argus Filch coming barreling down the hall, she ran. "Get back here you little brat! I've had it with you! I'm gonna slice you from navel to nose! Just get close enough to me! This time I'll have you out of here and with your godforsaken muggle grandparents! Better yet I don't care who your father is! I'll have you hanging by your toes in the dungeon!" Filch ranted as he chased after the small child. Isabel moved her petite body as fast as her little legs could carry her as she waddled down the hall further into the dungeons with her slightly pudgy arms extended beside her to help balance her, and barley manageable black hair freely flowing behind her.

            Isabel was able to put some more distance between her and the moody caretaker after he tripped over the disrupted suit of armor, which immediately yelled at Filch to resemble him. Within minutes she arrived at her destination. The Potions classroom. Surprisingly, the door had been left slightly ajar and the cold menacing voice of Professor Snape could be heard drifting unconsciously into the deserted hallway.

            "Mr. Blockhurst! Please inform me as to why your potion is neon green," Severus drawled accusingly at the fifth year Gryffindor, who was as bad, or worse at potions than Neville Longbottom. Even with his sharpened senses from years of spying, Severus failed to hear the door creek open.

            "Um…It's suppose to be that color isn't it?" the student fearfully replied, just as intimidated by the man's cold and harsh demeanor as every other student.

            Although Severus and most of the students didn't notice the door open and the small child entering, a few of them did and smiled when they say Isabel sink from her standing position and onto all fours and quietly crawl into the room. Her eyes darted to the front of the room and when she didn't see her father there her eyes started to water and frantically dart around until her eyes landed on Samantha. Seeing the girls pleading ey3es she smiled and pointed in the direction that the Potions Master was presently located. When Isabel saw him, Samantha noticed that the tears immediately disappeared and they brightened.

            "No Mr. Blockhurst. It should be ice blue. Yet while we are on the subject, you potion is releasing a rather sweet smell, which in this potion indicates that IT'S BURNING. Note that ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity. One would think that even an impertinent Gryffindor such as yourself would have some form of a brain wedge somewhere in your thick cranium. But I've come to expect such things from you a-" Severus berated the boy only to be cut off by a high pitched screech from behind him.

            "Da-da!" Whipping around, black robes billowing behind him, Severus saw his daughter crawling toward him and then standing half way there, trotting the remainder of the way. Isabel hid behind her fathers black clad right leg and wrapped her small pudgy arms around it.

            His demeanor softened immediately for his daughter and he looked down at her and asked, "What are you doing down here?"

            "Wogan an Aden weft me awone in da Gweat Hall an I dot bowed," she replied quietly thinking he was irritated with her.

            "Sweetie you know your not supposed to wander off alone," he softly reprimanded her and leaned down to pick her up, "Why did y-" 

            Once again Severus never got the change to finish his sentence because at that moment Filch burst into the classroom, bellowing obscenities about everything, mainly Isabel.

            "Where is that bloody brat!? I'll skin her alive and relinquish in her screams and then feed her to Fluffy!"

            "You will do nothing of the sort Filch," Severus said, feeling Isabel sink further into him and start quivering at Filch's words.

            Speaking up from the back of the classroom a Slytherin spoke up, "That shouldn't bother you Professor Snape. You were a Death Eater after all weren't you? Didn't you do things like that to people on a daily basis?"

            Loosing his control at that comment, Severus ordered, "Leave Mr. Pitchard. Three hundred points from Slytherin and detention until the end of the school term. Feel lucky its not more points and detention to you graduate," Severus noticed he wasn't moving so he shouted, loosing his patience with the student, "What are you waiting for? Hell to freeze over? GET GOING!"

            Turning back to Filch once Pitchard was gone he heard the last part of Filch's rant, "And I dint care if you are her father! She'll be hanging from her toes in the dungeon!"

            "Not bloody likely Filch," Severus responded, shifting Isabel to his left side, "Go do your job and ge-"

            Again, Severus was cut off as Professor McGonagall, Aden, and Logan came running into the room. All three of them noticed Isabel wrapped protectively in Severus' arms and they boys let out a breath of relief. Minerva however let her hand fly to her chest and gasped out, "Oh than goodness she's here and safe. We heard the crash from the Transfiguration classroom and ran straight down here."

            "As you can clearly see everything is quite fine here."

            "I don't care!" Filch screamed and marched forward. "Give me that damn brat so I can dismember her!"

            Severus drew his want and pointed it directly at Filch's head. "I will not having you threatening my daughter, she is only two. Nor do I ever want to hear you threatening my other children. Now get out of here Filch," Severus quietly and menacingly drawled out. After Filch retreated, muttering obscenities about 'greasy Slytherin bastards' Severus turned back to Minerva and the twins and said, "You should be going too. Minerva, I recall you do currently have a class of seventh years awaiting your return."

            Minerva nodded her head and she, Logan, and Aden made to leave the room. But were stopped once again by Severus. "Except you two. Aden, Logan, I want you where I can see you."

            "Yes dad," they both responded.

            During the entire confrontation the students had stopped working on their Arstantic draught, and every one of them had focused their undivided attention instead onto the dispute between their Professor and the resident caretaker. It was a known fact to the entire staff and the student body that Severus Snape was very protective of his children, even though half of them had never witnessed that nature themselves. Although those few who had known, never realized the full extent of it until then even though they all knew Filch wouldn't harm the child for fear of losing his job.

            Severus noticed the students staring at them and snapped, "Well? What's so interesting? Get back to work!" Upon which they hastily turned back around and started working on their potions again. Walking to the front of the room, still carrying Isabel who was sucking her thumb, he said to Logan and Aden, "Come here boys," then used his want to conjure tow cauldrons on his desk. "Aden I wan you to brew a Scrutiny draught and Logan I want you to brew the Trinity draught. You know where the ingredients are and how to do it; start working," Severus took noticed of some of the students openly blanching at his request. Who would have though that six-year-olds would be brewing seventh year potions? "Oh, and we'll be having a discussion later about what the term 'babysitting' means."

            "But dad we dint mean to leave Izzy-"

            "I don't even want to hear it now. Make you potion," Severus cut Aden off. They continued to work in relative silence for the next half hour until Isabel began to cry. Severus quickly turned his attention away form Samantha's perfect potion he was scrutinizing to his daughter who had crawled off of his shoulder where she had been sitting and onto the students desk. "What's the matter sweetie?"

            Isabel held her hand up for her father to scrutinize, which was beet red, eyes watering and muttered, "Boo-boo."

            Taking in her hand he noticed almost immediately that it had started to blister and he asked, "What happened!?"

            "Sir," Samantha said, "I think she touched my cauldron."

            "Kiss my boo-boo and make it bewwer pwease da-da," Isabel pleaded, looking Severus directly in the eyes.

            "Miss Lanstring fill a small vile with your potion," Severus commanded the girl and them picked up his daughters hand and kissed it. "Does it feel better now Isabel?" Isabel smiled and nodded her head vigorously in conformation. "Now I wan you to drink this potion ok sweetie? Then it won't hurt anymore. Open your mouth," Isabel obediently opened her mouth and drank the Arstantic potion which was ice cold and almost immediately the blisters faded and the redness dissipated.

            "Tank you dada," Isabel said in a singsong voice and crawled down from the table.

            Smiling openly at his daughter and then noticed class was almost over Severus ordered, "Bottle you potions and then place the vile on my desk for grading, and please, don't step on Isabel. Your homework is a three and a half foot essay on the properties of the Arstantic potion, all of its uses, and why it is an important healing agent. Due next class. Oh, and Mr. Blockhurst, be sure to include in yours why having your potion turn neon green during the brewing process is lethal, even when it does become ice blue again. Class dismissed." As the class was filing out, he held one of them back. "Miss Lanstring. Come here."

            "Yes Professor?" Samantha asked, approaching Severus.

            "What is your next class?"

            "I have Charms next sir. Why?"

            "Could you take Isabel with you? I know its is a lot to ask when you have class, but you are the children's babysitter. I'd keep her here, but the potions class room is a dangerous place for her."

            "That's fine Professor. Its no trouble really," Samantha replied offhandedly and then looked over at Isabel who had her head poking out from under a desk and was curiously looking at her. "Ella do you wanna come with me to see tiny old Flitwick? So he can levitate you again?"

            "Yeah!" Isabel shouted

            As she picker her up Severus regained his sense and yelled, "HE WHAT!?"

            "Bye Professor!" Samantha called as she exited the classroom with Isabel. Sighing, Severus got ready for his next class, ignoring the laughter coming from his twin sons who were still working on their potions.

**********************

            Later that day at dinner Severus ran into Samantha again with Isabel. Taking the small child from her Severus asked her, "How much do I owe you for taking Isabel with you today?"

            "Nothing Professor. I always tell you that you don't have to pay me. I adore the children; letting me spend time with them is payment enough."

            "But you work so hard with them and your school work. It wouldn't be right if I didn't pay you, even if you don't want it. Here, take this," Severus tried to reason with her and pulled out seven galleons and handed them to her.

            "Um…thank you Professor," Samantha muttered after excepting the rather large payment for watching Isabel for only five hours, most of which she Isabel napped through, and then walked back over to her normal place at the Gryffindor table. Dinner commenced as it normally did, Aden on one side of Severus at the Head Table and Logan on the other side with Isabel on the table in front of him so he could feed her easily.

            Near the end of dinner Dumbledore inquired, "Severus?"

            "Yes Headmaster?" Severus questioned him after setting down the spoon he was using to feed Isabel with.

            "I need to speak with you after dinner. The matter is very serious and of the utmost importance," Severus nodded in conformation and watched the Headmaster leave. 

When Aden and Logan finished their meals the rose from their seats and followed their father out the side entrance and down to their quarters in the dungeons. After getting Isabel a bottle of juice he said to them, "I must go speak with the headmaster, all three of you behave. I shouldn't be gone long so I won't send Samantha down to watch you."

"All right dad," Aden responded while getting his cards for exploding snap. Nodding, Severus left the kids there and headed to the headmaster's office.

______________________________

Well? What do you think? FEED BACK! I need feedback. Please, if you read this review. This is one of the stories I'm really into at the moment. I don't have it all written, but it is outlined.

_*dama_de_tinieblas*_


	3. Unexpected News

A/N: For all of you who are reading this story, I have an important announcement. I have decided that I will put all of my fics on hold but one, this one. I'm am going to finish this one first, and then go on to finishing another (let me know which one you'd like finished por favor), as I find it much easier to do. Updates should come more frequently now.

A/N 2: Merry belated Christmas everyone and Happy New Year.

In The End Ch. 3: Unexpected News 

            Quietly, Severus slowly walked out of his chambers and up the many staircases leading toward the gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. On his way, he passed Samantha who was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room; and asked her to go keep an eye on the children, even though he told them he wouldn't send her down. As she altered her path, he continued in the same direction, reassured that nothing would happen in the dungeons. A few minutes later he arrived at the statues and gave the password, "Twizler." He quickly made his way up the spiral staircase, silently cursing the old mans obsession with confectionary substances. One day a student was going to walk by and say the password during casual conversation and take the headmaster by surprise.

When Severus walked into the office he was cheerfully greeted by the headmaster, "Good evening Severus. Twizler?" he asked, extending a bowl full of the wrapped candy in front of his Potions Master.

"No thank you, Albus, but as Aden and Logan know I'm here, I know they'll be expecting something, as I have come to learn over the years," Severus replied and reached forward to take two of the packages, tucking them away in a pocket of his robes.

Severus took the offered seat in front of the headmaster's desk as the headmaster himself took a seat behind it. "What did you wish to speak with me about, Albus?" Severus asked when the headmaster didn't say anything.

"Although this isn't what I wished to speak with you about, Severus, but I feel that I must address this issue," Dumbledore said while looking in Severus' direction and waited until he nodded before continuing, "It's just that, are you sure you should be giving money out to Miss Lanstring like that? Nobody has directly addressed me about it, but I see how some of the students discuss it. I am afraid that someone might take it the wrong way and think that there is something _more_ between the two of you."

Slightly angry at what he thought Dumbledore was accusing him of, he bitterly replied, "Albus, surely you aren't implying that I have more…intimate relations with Miss Lanstring!"

"Well…"

"Albus, she's a student and my children's babysitter! How could you ever think that?!" Severus protested, not liking the direction in which the conversation was heading.

"Don't forget, Severus, Hermione was a student also. It didn't seem to stop you then, so why would it now?" Dumbledore prodded, testing a theory he had.

"Don't bring Hermione into this, Albus," Severus began in a stone cold voice, "I am very well aware of the fact that she was a student at the time, but this…immorality, you are accusing me of is blatantly distasteful. I realize that the nineteen years between Hermione and myself was pushing the limits of acceptability, but Miss Lanstring is at least, I don't know, thirty-four years or so younger than myself! I am NOT a pedophile! I can't believe you are accusing me of such a thing! Even if Hermione is no longer with us, I still love her and always will!" Severus declared, his voice raising an octave with each sentence, clearly very irate, as he was now standing with his hands braced on the desk and was glaring daggers at Albus, the man he had come to see as a father.

"Which brings me to the reason as to why I asked you here, Severus," Albus responded, seeing that his theory was holding true. Albus stood and placed his hands on Severus shoulders. "She may still be here with us, my boy."

Clearly thinking he was hearing things due to the animosity of the simple statement, Severus questioned, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Severus."

"Albus, I am warning you now, do **not** pull on my tether, because if this is some sort of sick _joke_, I swear I'll…" Severus harshly replied, but trailed off as he saw the headmaster shake his head.

"This in no joke, Severus. I am very much serious. She could still be with us," Dumbledore answered him and inwardly smiled when he saw Severus loose what poise he still possessed at that moment and fall back into the chair he had been occupying only moments before. The silence prevailed for several minutes as Severus sat, slouched in his chair with his hands covering his face, processing what information the headmaster had just divulged to him.

"How?" Severus pleadingly questioned, still not believing what he had heard. 

"It is rather quite complicated, Severus, as I understand it. However I will do the best that I can to explain it. One moment please," Dumbledore responded calmly and began to rummage around in his desk drawers seeming to be searching for something. As he pushed around folders, documents, quills, inkbottles, and scarps of old parchment, which found their way into the wastebasket, Severus heard him mumbling to himself, "Now where could I have put that thing? I just had it! I really must be getting old…" Then, looking across his desk he spotted what he was looking for sitting atop a pile of papers on the left side of his desk. He picked up the folded Daily Prophet and passed it to Severus while saying, "Ah ha! Here it is!"

Not bothering to open it yet, Severus replied, "What is this for, Albus?"

"It's an early edition of tomorrow's Daily Prophet, which Harry privileged me to this afternoon by owl, thinking that I should see it before the news came out in the morning. Open it and read the headline and its story. It may very well change you life, Severus." 

Skeptically, Severus opened up the newspaper and read the headline. 'CONFIDENTIAL UNFORGIVABLE CURSE RESEARCH UNVEILED.' Looking up he saw Albus nod, and Severus continued reading the article:

CONFIDENTIAL UNFORGIVABLE CURSE RESEARCH UNVIELED:

In a new, secluded section of the Ministry of Magic that began directly after the fall of You-Know-Who, which few people have ever heard of entitled The Center of Curse Control and Dark Research, crucial research has just been released to the public today concerning the excessive use of the Cruciatus Curse on a person, which eventually ended in the subjects passing.

"After extensive research on the subject, partially for my own piece of mind due to events concerning a dear friend of mine, and research purposes, we have made a life changing discovery for many," reports the director of the department, Harry Potter. "As many of you will remember, numerous people 'lost' their lives at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not only through the Killing Curse, but also through extensive, repetitive use of the Cruciatus Curse. However it appears that those who were killed by the Cruciatus Curse, are in fact not dead, but alive. Alive, yes, but just barely." This is sure to be a major shock to those whom have been affected by this devastation. However many may also find this hard to believe, and impossible, as shown by current facts, but the research shows otherwise.

Harry Potter continues his report by explaining how it is completely possible. "It appears as if these people are in what we have began to call 'a state of suspended animation.' This means that, appearance wise, the patient holds all the characteristics of being nothing more than a corpse, however chemically this is not the case. It would seem that the inflicted person has so shallow of a pulse it is virtually undetectable to even the most qualified healer, as is their blood pressure. Their internal temperature also plummets to dangerous levels for most people, as proven in all aspects know to medical science, both magical and muggle. But this is explainable. The afflicted person's metabolic rate has slowed down so much, almost as if the person is in an extremely deep, undetectable sleep, or hibernation. This means that all symptoms above were completely normal and the patients absent heart beat was missing when vital signs were taken because the heart only beat four times a day. Our research has also shown that for every year the person is in this state, one heartbeat is lost, until the heart no longer beats, thus leaving the person undeniably dead. As you can see, this means that the longest time a person can spend in this state is a maximum of four years before the body systems shut down entirely," Harry Potter concluded, and then added this last statement before leaving: "We have not yet found a way to correct this problem though. Thus, we are asking for anybody who specializes in potions, charms, the dark arts and/or ancient magic to step fourth and volunteer to help with our research."

Shelinda Marksworth,

Ministry Writings

Shocked, Severus looked up at Albus and stuttered out, "Does…does this mean that…that Hermione is…Hermione is…alive?"

"It isn't directly saying that, but yes, that's what it means. Isn't it spectacular news?"

"Of course it is, Albus. But I've just gotten so used to her and her presence not being here that…" Severus began to dabble on. "But I would do anything to have her back. You don't know what it's like to not have the one person you love unconditionally not with you every day," Severus said to Albus, in a sad tone that was so soft the headmaster barely heard him.

Then, from the corner of the room where Albus' fireplace was, a new voice spoke up from the corner of the room, joining the conversation. "So will you help us, Severus?"

"Potter," Severus declared as Harry walked over to them. "When did you get here?"

"Now Sev I though we got past that last name stage? And I got here just as you finished the newspaper article, apparently nobody noticed. I will repeat it again, will you help us?"

"Don't call me Sev, Harry. As for helping you… I don't know," Severus replied, staring down at his hands. 

Surprised by his response, both Harry and Albus turned to stare at him with mouths agape. Harry, whom recovered from his state of shock first, nearly shouted, "What do you mean you 'don't know', Severus? You just said you 'would do anything' to have Hermione back didn't you? You don't have anything to think about!"

 Abruptly standing, Severus hotly retorted, "If it were my decision to make I would say yes before you could have finished you sentence, you know that. But its **NOT** my decision to make, Harry," and now stood nose to nose with the boy who lived.

Harry was becoming more confused by the man as time went by and now clearly had no idea what Severus was talking about. "If it isn't your decision on if you want to help the research that will bring back your WIFE, then whose decision is it?"

After he picked the newspaper up, Severus answered what he though was an easy question. "The decision belongs to Aden, Logan, and Isabel. If they want their mother back I'll take on the project, but if you don't you'll have to find a different Potions Master to help you. You see Potter, unlike you; I care more about what my children want than my own personal gratification. If they don't want Hermione back then I'll respect their choice and live the remainder of my life alone, knowing that I at least have my children and that they love me and I love them. I would never hold the decision against them if they choose not to want her with us."

"Don't give me that bullshit Snape," Harry bit out just as bitterly as Severus had on numerous occasions before. Just as Severus was about to walk out of the office, Harry added, "You know as well as I do that they want her as much as you do. They've told me how they sometimes hear and see cry to sleep some nights because the memories plague your waking and subconscious thoughts. And I also know that Isabel asks almost every nigh about when she going to see her mother because she can barley remember her."

At Harry's declaration, Severus stopped where he was and stared at the ground for a moment before quietly sighing and responded, "I know," and walked out of the office and back to the dungeons, deep in thought.

******************

When Severus entered their chambers the first thing he saw was Logan and Aden playing exploding snap and Samantha and Isabel nowhere in the living room. Logan and Aden hadn't noticed their father enter the room, thus they nearly jumped out of their skin when he addressed them, "Where are Isabel and Samantha?"

"Sam is getting Isabel ready for bed," Logan responded as he waited for Aden to make his move. Severus only nodded and headed into Isabel's room. The room was typical for a small girl, with pale purple geometrically designed wallpaper and white trims. Pushed against the left wall was an oak crib with pastel blue and yellow bedding and toy chest next to it. Along the back wall there was a dressing table stacked with Isabel's baby necessities and other little odds and ends. Built into the right wall was Isabel's closet, which contained most of her clothing and other miscellaneous items. Just to the left of the door, Isabel had piled all of her dolls and stuffed animals in a pile for unsuspecting people to trip over.

Samantha hadn't yet noticed him and when she finished with Isabel, she turned around set her on the floor, allowing her to crawl away back to the living room. Looking up she saw her professor standing in the doorway, simply staring ahead at the spot Isabel had been. Sensing the tension she walked forward and asked, "Is something wrong Professor? Did you meeting with the headmaster go alright?"

Severus realized that she was talking to him and turned his attention to her, saying, "It went fine Samantha. It's just that…"

Samantha noticed how he trailed off again and was once more being captivated by the wall, so she grabbed hold oh is forearm, gave it a slight tug and demanded, "Sir, tell me what's wrong, please."

"Hermione…" Severus distantly replied, ignoring her confused look.

"Professor Granger-Snape? What about your wife, sir?" Samantha asked softly, intrigued by the subject of her deceased mentor.

"That is what Albus wanted to see me about. She may not be dead after all. She may still be alive, but only just," Severus told her, feeling that she was one person he truly could trust, and that she wouldn't go blabbing about it to everybody else.

"What?!" Samantha almost yelled and lowered her voice to a near sharp whisper, "How? She was declared dead on the night of the final battle by the medi-witch."

"Read the Daily Prophet in the morning, it should explain everything," Severus responded, and then added after looking at the clock on the wall, "You should go. Its almost curfew and I'd hate to take points from you for being out after hours."

Samantha hugged him slightly in a comforting gesture, which he returned, and said, "Everything will be fine Professor. I will see you tomorrow," and then excused herself and went to Gryffindor tower. 

Severus walked back out to the living room and sat down on one of the couches and watched his children for a few minutes before interrupting them. "Logan, Aden, come here I need to talk to you," Severus said and they put down their cards and sat on the couch as well. When he heard Isabel's whimper of protest, Severus turned to look at her and saw she was half turned around, cards still in hand with her face scrunched up, ready to cry. Immediately he said, "And you too of course sweetie," and scooped her up upside down, which caused her to giggle uncontrollably as he sat her on his lap.

"So what did you need to talk to us about, dad?"

"It's about my meeting with Albus…and your mother," Severus told them.

"Grandpa Albus? Did you bring us back anything?" Aden asked and grabbed the twizlers when Severus pulled them out of his robes.

"You twit," Logan said as he pulled one of the twizlers away from Aden and then asked the question on all of the children's minds. "Who cares about Grandpa Albus. What about mum, dad?"

"Yes. Read this," Severus said as he handed the newspaper over to Logan for him and Aden to read.

"Want mummy…" Isabel muttered as Logan and Aden sat side by side and scrutinized the article in the newspaper, their expression becoming more astounded as they read. 

"Everything will be fine sweetie," Severus said to her and pulled her tighter against him. 

"Dad?" Aden questioned, having finished reading the article first. "Does this mean that mum is…"

"Yes Aden. Hermione is alive, more than likely, but just barley. But…what I need to know is…do you want you mother back? I know that I do, but it's really you children's decision to make," Severus told them, beginning to feel quite stupid for even asking the question.

"What sort of question is that, dad?" Aden asked him, "Of course we want her back. Right Logan?"

"Yeah! And so does Izzy! You heard her. What ever you make you think we didn't?" Logan confirmed vociferously, bringing a smile to Severus' face.

"So you want me to take the offer and help with the research that will make it possible? Even if it takes up more of my time and I have less to spend with you?"

"Of course we do!" Aden and Logan chorused simultaneously. Severus hugged both of the together and then glanced at the clock, noticing it was nearly eight.

"I'll be right back, boys. Time for Isabel to go to sleep."

"No, no, no!" Isabel wined in her cutest pleading voice.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Severus shot back carried her pouting form to her room and laid her down with her Slytherin style teddy bear and covered her with her blanket before walking back into living room. Severus noticed that Logan and Aden weren't paying attention and decided to take advantage of the moment. He snuck up behind them and tackled them to the floor. After a few minutes of roughhousing, which left Severus with a few well-placed bruises that he was sure to be asked about, they managed to calm down and get themselves back under control.

"Now, like I said earlier today," Severus began in a serious tone with a slight smirk playing at his lips, and rejoiced about what was to come. "It's time for learn what the term 'babysitting' means," He then stood and proceeded to pin them with his trademark glare, preparing himself to give another of many lectures to his sons and muttered the silencing charm so assure that what ever yelling may come would not wake Isabel.

Their mood ruined, the twins again chorused, "But dad!" However the protests were to no avail and then dejectedly plopped onto the leather couch, preparing themselves for the tirade of a lecture they were again going to be subjected to.

****************** 

            The next morning Severus entered the Great Hall with the children through the main entrance and headed directly toward Dumbledore, while the children rounded the table and began to eat. Logan and Aden, however, were also rubbing their ears to distil the ringing in them, which some found humorous, especially some of the teachers, because they knew that Severus Snape's oldest children had once again been lectured. Severus stopped in front of Dumbledore and answered him, "I'll do it Albus."

______________________

So what did you think? Let me know please. If its not to much to ask, I'd like to have at least a total of 15 reviews before I update again.

_*dama_de_tinieblas*_


End file.
